Long nights
by BenevolentPariah
Summary: Karkat has his little troubles sleeping, that is until he see something strange...((check reviews for something sweet...-BenevolentPariah


_What in the word is she doing_? I ask myself as a little troll with an oversized green trench coat, runs past me carrying an over abundant amount of pillows, "Okay this has been going on for a while now, may I ask Nepeta, what in the hell are you doing with all those damn pillows?"

Nepeta stopped about 5feet away from me and doesn't even turn towards me, she slowly says in a clam voice, "I can't tell you, it's a secret, and if you want to know just follow me." She finally decided to turn around and was giving me what she called them, her "kitten eyes", usually when she tries to do this I could ignore it but this time, when I stared back into her olive green eyes, I couldn't help but want to follow her.

"I guess I could fucking help you out just this once." In my mind I was still trying to convince myself to just walk away and get back to trying to catch some sleep, it felt as if 10sweeps went by since the last time I slept.

Nepeta started to walk towards me in a grin "Good, now if you're going help me out, at least be useful." Before I could make a statement she handed me all of the pillows she was carrying, "I'm so glad you were so purrious about what I was doing, honestly I'm having trouble with this by myself." Nepeta started to move her mechanized tail that her morail Equius made for her a while back, I guess it was a way to show that she was excited that I was helping her out.

"Okay, fine what are you doing with theses pillows anyway? I mean we only have so much of these." I know that I was being more sarcastic than my usual self and I started to feel bad at being such an ass to Nepeta right now, but the lack of sleep cause me not to care as much.

"Well if you really want to find out what I'm doing with all of these, then you better hurry up." And with that she scurried off somewhere, I was still trying to process why in the hell I was helping the girl who draws on walls carry around pillows, I was guessing the lack of sleep must have been getting to me. "Hey, over here karkitty!" I could hear her voice shout from around the corner.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, and what did I say calling me that." I shouted back, I always hated that nickname, as I reach the turn I was praying it was worth it because so far has been a huge waste of my so called "precious" time.

"Here it is." Nepeta says as she revels a mini fortress made of some desks, blankets and pillows with the sign 'Karkat's sleep haven', my jaw drop so hard if there were a pile of bricks in front of me, they would of broken like a kung fu movie. "Tadaaa, here you go, our rooms are not that far from each other, so at night I hear you moving around when you tried to sleep and I feel bad for you, so I thought I could find a way how to help you out, so, how do you like it?"

I was speechless by the effort she put in for me, it seemed as if it took her countless hours just to make this and I didn't know the feelings I had would overcome me like it did, I dropped the pillows I was carrying and rush over to Nepeta, and gave her the biggest hug I every gave anybody "Thank you, thank you so much Nepeta, just, just thank you." I felt her muscles hesitate to hug be back, but when I felt her arms wrap around me I could feel that she knew that I was truly grateful for all that she has done for me.

"Any, any time Karkit- I mean Karkat." I saw that she was blushing, her olive blood was showing though her skin showing off what few freckles she had, I also notice for once she didn't have her blue feline hat on and her hair showed that she at least tried and brush her hair, and I knew she did that all for me.

I knew I had to crack a joke to break the ice, "Now, what's with all the shyness Nepurrra?" Man I couldn't believe I just said that, my all-time shame factor has just reached its core, I was on the verge of blushing to, then I heard a giggle coming from her, it might have been one of the cutest giggles I ever heard, and I don't even use the word cute often.

"Please, Karkitty, just leave the cat puns to me. Okay." She looked me in the eyes and I knew that she was happy I tried at least to make her smile. "Okay well, I guess I'll leave so that you can get some sleep, see you." I saw disappointment in her eyes as she was about to leave, and before I knew what I was doing I swept her off her feet and carried her towards the little pillow fort she build for me.

"Karkitty, what are you doing please put me down!" I could hear how surprised she was by the tone in her voice, I could also feel her heartbeat fast though her palms of her hands as the clasped my shoulders.

"Calm yourself, usually I need something to cuddle with when I sleep, and since I'm so tried to walk back to my room and grab something, might as well cuddle with you." As I said those words, Nepeta wrapped her arms around me, as if she was longing to hear those words.

As we entered the fort I saw what looked to be a pile of pillows just to sleep on, "Do, do, you like it Karkat?" You can hear how she was waiting on my reaction to tell if this was still one of her dreams or it was reality.

I exam the fort a little closer, and I the only thing running through my mind was that she made it all for me. "Yes Nepeta, I love it." and with that I laid her down gently and laid beside her, "Thank you so much, there is no way I could ever repay you." And without thinking I rushed in and kissed her, her lips where a soft as her heart and her lips tasted like mint, as I pulled away I could see that her eyes where shut as well and she was leaning in for more before she opened her eyes as wide as she can, as if it was just a dream coming true. "Whats the matter?" I asked, "Cat got your tongue?"

"Thank you, thank you Karkitty." She whispered as she scooted a little closer, I felt her heart beat with mine as I wrapped my arms around her, I can barely remember the rest of it but, as she laid in my arms I heard her purrr a lullaby, it was so sweet made my heart warm up, and as she ended the lullaby, both her and I slowly fell asleep…


End file.
